Maladie et folie
by la.fille.en.bleu
Summary: J'aurais voulu être normale. J'aurais voulu ne pas avoir de crises. Comme ça, papa ne serait pas en prison. Comme ça, maman ne serait pas morte. Comme ça, j'aurais pu vivre comme tout le monde. Le seul point positif, c'est que ça me laissait la possibilité de mourir en paix.
1. Noël

La neige. Cela me paraissait si beau, vu de l'intérieur. Cela faisait treize ans. Treize ans que je l'observais tomber, à chaque hiver. Maman n'a jamais voulu que je sorte, l'hiver. Elle disait que ça me rendrait encore plus malade. Ce que je ne comprenais pas c'était le pourquoi. Pourquoi est-ce que quelque chose d'aussi beau me rendrait encore plus malade ? Je n'y croyais pas, pas une seule seconde !

Maman était morte, de toute façon. Elle ne pouvait plus m'en empêcher. Et je ne crois pas une seule seconde que mes frères y feront attention, de toute façon. Comme à leur habitude, ils se querellaient, à la cuisine. Albus avait encore été imprudent, et encore une fois, Abelforth avait été inquiet.

Pauvre Albus. Personne ne le comprend, ici. J'entends Abel l'engueuler, lui disant que Gellert n'était clairement pas un bon ami à avoir. Et Albus semblait vouloir rétorquer, sans trouver les mots pour le défendre. Je trouvais ça beau, d'une certaine manière, de voir mon frère protéger son ami de la sorte. Il était clair qu'il ne croyait pas en un mot de ce que lui disait Gellert. Mais il feignait de le croire, par amour.

L'amour. Un sentiment que je ne connaitrai probablement jamais. Jamais pour un âme soeur. Le seul amour que j'éprouvais, c'était pour mon père, qui pourrissait en prison. Pour maman, qui était morte. Et pour mes frères qui se haissaient par soucis de protection.

Albus ne savait pas, que je savais. Je souris, les entendant se disputer. D'un pas discret, je me dirigeai vers la chambre des parents, qui était déserte depuis la mort de maman. Je fouillai dans son garde-robe, pour en chercher un manteau. J'en attrapai un, et le mettai sur mon dos. Il était trop grand, et pourvu de beaucoup de fourrure. Il était plutôt douillet. Chaud et douillet. Je fis le tour de la chambre, probablement pour une dernière fois avant longtemps. Puis, je me dirigeai d'un pas lent vers la cuisine et leur murmurai :

- Cessez de vous battre, les garçons. Tout ceci est inutile.

- Ariana ... ?

Ce ton de voix était plus doux. Je me doutai que c'était parce que c'était moi, mais surtout, qu'il se doutait bien que je comptais sortir.

- NON.

Il était trop tard. J'avais tourné la poignée, et me suis enfuie. Je courrai et courrai, jusqu'à en perdre haleine. J'évitais tout. Tous les regards, toutes les personnes qui étaient sur mon chemin. Mais surtout, j'essayais de fausser les pistes, pour éviter que mes deux frères ne me retrouvent. De part et d'autre, j'entendais des chants. Ces mêmes chants que maman nous chantais, une fois par an.

Des chants de Noël.

Maman.

Je cherchai partout. Je cherchai partout en recherche du cimetière, où je me suis rendue le jour de son enterrement, avec les garçons. Mais en vain. Je continuai de courir. Le vent faisait virevolter mes cheveux et gelait mes joues. Je perdais haleine. Cela faisait des années que je n'avais rien ressenti de semblable. Des années que j'attendais ce moment, sans pouvoir le saisir. Mais il fallait que je reste calme. Un mouvement trop brusque trahirait ma présence.

J'arrivai au cimetière, plus haletante que jamais. Je parcourai les tombes, bien consiente que je ne respectais pas les morts. Mais l'heure n'était pas à ça. C'était Noël. Le premier que je passais sans maman. Il me fallait être à ses côtés. Autrement, je ne me le pardonnerais pas.

J'arrivai enfin à la hauteur de sa tombe. Sur celle-ci, des mots très simples, mais tout aussi destructeurs y étaient écrit : En la mémoire de Kendra Dumbledore. Morte le 18 novembre 1899, Âgée de 48 ans.

Je ne pus me contrôler. Des larmes se mirent à couler. Je me sentais si coupable. C'était de ma faute si elle était morte. Ma propre faute ! À moi ! Je l'avais tuée ! Elle qui m'avait tant donné, tant protégée ! Elle était morte d'une crise causée par un de mes caprices. Elle avait tout sacrifié pour s'assurer que tout se passe bien pour moi. Mais non ! Ma magie l'avait tuée.

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Ariana..."

Ces mots. Je me retournai, pour voir de qui il s'agissait. J'aurais juré qu'il s'agissait de papa. Mais en vérité, il n'en était rien. Il n'y avait personne. Lui aussi, était condamné à son sort par ma faute.

Je ne m'en suis jamais autant voulu. J'aurais tant voulu qu'ils soient là aujourd'hui. Tous les deux. J'aurais tant voulu me faire pardonner, les serrer tous les deux dans mes bras. J'en avais marre, de mes frères qui se querellaient sans cesse. J'aurais voulu être normale. C'était tout ce que je demandais.

Ne pouvant plus contenir ces larmes en silence, je hurlai. Des éclats de lumières jaillissaient du bout de mes doigts, de mes cheveux. Je piquai alors la crise la plus puissante que j'eus faite jusqu'à ce jour. Des éclairs jaillissaient du ciel, malgré la neige. Puis, vidée de toute énergie, je me laissai choir dans la neige, aux côtés de la tombe de ma mère.

Le sol était froid. J'avais le visage et les cheveux complètement givrés. Les yeux au ciel, le sourire au coin des lèvres, je m'endormis.

Plus je me sentais geler, plus je me sentais libérée.

La neige tombait. Jamais je n'avais trouvé un phénomène aussi magnifique. Les quelques flocons m'ensevelissaient petit à petit. J'aimais ça. Peut-être un peu trop. Puis, ne sentant que le désir de m'endormir avant de me laisser à mourir aux côtés de ma mère, je lui murmurai ces quelques mots :

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir tuée maman. Ne t'en fais pas, je viens te rejoindre. Attends-moi...

Je m'endormis. Du moins, je croyais. Peut-être étais-je morte, aussi. Tout était blanc. Comme le paradis, s'il faut en croire ce qu'on l'en dit. Je continuai de dormir, l'esprit en paix. Heureuse.

Je me surpris à penser qu'il s'agissait là du plus beau jour de Noël de ma vie. Jamais auparavant je ne m'étais sentie aussi bien. Dans le blanc de l'hiver, près de ma maman. Il n'y avait pas à dire. C'était probablement la première fois qu'une crise m'avait apporté un tel sentiment de paix.

Mes frères comprendront, j'en suis sûre. Ils s'ennuyaient de maman, eux aussi. Ils me le disaient souvent, même s'ils savaient qu'ils ne s'en ennuyaient pas plus que moi.

Je laissai ce sourire geler sur mon visage. Ainsi, lorsqu'ils me découvreront, ils n'auront pas à s'en faire. Ils sauraient que je serais morte en paix.

**Et voilà, c'est tout pour ce premier chapitre :) Il y en aura trois, alors non, la fiction n'est PAS terminée. Merci de ne pas vous outrer en me disant qu'elle n'est pas morte ainsi. Je le sais, laissez moi le temps d'écrire le reste ;) **


	2. Objectif

- ARIANA. ARIANA. Réveille-toi, bon sang. ALBUS, ABELFORTH, JE L'AI TROUVÉE.

Je reconnus le visage de Gellert, qui m'avait pris dans ses bras. Je lui souris, n'étant pas capable de dire quoi que ce soit. Puis je refermai les yeux. Gellert courut à l'intérieur de notre maison et m'emmitoufla dans des couvertures auprès du feu. J'entendis des pas se précipiter vers moi. Je reconnus Albus et Abelforth, qui s'étaient arrêtés auprès de moi. Abel ne remercia pas Gellert, ce que je trouvais dommage. Je savais bien qu'il ne l'appréciait pas, mais à mon avis, il aurait pu le remercier. Il m'avait tout de même sauvé la vie.

Je n'étais consciente de rien. Ni de ce qu'Albus racontait à Gellert, ni des réprimandes que me faisait Abel. Je n'entendais ni leurs pleurs, ni leurs mots d'inquiétude. Tout ce que dont j'étais consciente, c'est que je n'avais pas réussi.

Tout n'avait été qu'utopique. La neige ne m'avait pas glacée, et les anges n'étaient pas venus me chercher. Si ce monde était blanc, ce n'était qu'à cause de la neige. J'ignorais quelle heure il était. J'ignorais même si mon agissement avait servi à quelque chose, si ma mère avait senti ma présence près d'elle, et ce qu'elle en avait pensé. Je trouvai triste de voir que ne je pouvais me confier ni à l'un, ni à l'autre. Ils ne me répondraient seulement des trucs pour me rappeler que maman était morte, et qu'elle ne devait même pas être au courant que j'avais tenté de la rejoindre. Je soupirai, serrant plus fort la couverture contre moi. J'espèrais d'elle qu'elle me réconforte, qu'elle me fasse savoir que tout ceci était iréel. Mais le décor restait le même et peu à peu, je reprenais conscience de mes sens, alors qu'Abelforth me serrait encore plus fort contre lui.

- Lâche-là, tu vas l'étouffer, lança Gellert.

J'entendis mon frère grogner, avant de daigner me relâcher. Il se tourna vers Gellert, sans rien dire. Je savais qu'il lui en voulait, malgré tout. Il le haïssait pour ce qu'il faisait d'Albus, qui devait s'occuper de nous. Je préférais toujours lui dire de ne pas s'en faire, qu'on était bien tous les deux, mais il ne m'écoutait pas. Pas pour ça. Il rétorquait toujours en disant que c'était le plus vieux, ainsi que le plus irresponsable. Il disait que maman et papa n'auraient pas été fiers de lui, mais je savais qu'il avait tort. Je n'osais lui dire, par peur de le mettre en colère. Mais au plus profond de moi-même, je savais qu'ils auraient voulu qu'on vive heureux. Qu'on vive comme bon nous semblait. Tant que j'étais en sécurité. Et je l'étais, ici, à Godric's Hollow.

Je me rassis au coin du feu, complètement trempée. La glace qui s'était figée dans mes cheveux fondait vite, maintenant que j'étais au chaud. C'est au moment où j'éternuai que les garçons se remirent à me donner leur attention. Ils avaient été si gentils avec moi, ils s'étaient souciés, et ils m'avaient sauvé. Bien que j'aurais souhaité qu'ils me laissent là où j'étais, je leur devais toute ma gratitude, pour s'être souciés de moi. Mais surtout, je sentais que je devais beaucoup à Gellert, qui avait décidé de se joindre à mes frères pour me retrouver.

Bien sur, je n'étais pas idiote. Je savais que Gellert n'avait agi que pour continuer d'entourlouper mon frère dans ses histoires, mais qu'y pouvais-je donc ? Le pauvre était aveuglé par l'amour, et je croyais que c'était chose compréhensible. Je n'essayai pas de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, ni de lui faire entendre raison. Je savais que s'il fallait que nous ayions raison quant à son cas, Abelforth et moi, Albus s'en rendrait compte par lui-même. C'était un garçon très intelligent, et je le savais capable de renier à ses sentiments le jour où il se rendrait compte de ses torts. C'était irréfragable.

- Comment vas-tu, Ariana ? me demanda Albus, d'une voix douce, en déposant sa main sur mon épaule.

- Laisse-la tranquille, Albus ! Tu n'es même pas foutu de te soucier d'elle en temps normal, alors pourquoi maintenant ? rétorqua Abelforth.

J'avais du mal à croire que cela recommençait déjà. Je ne voulais pas voir mes frères se disputer, et encore moins maintenant. Je me crispai au fur et à mesure qu'ils renchérissaient l'un par dessus l'autre, par faute de mal de tête. Je haissais les entendre se disputer ainsi, mais il fallait que je me contrôle. C'était difficile pour moi, mais je savais qu'il fallait que je le fasse. Ainsi, il n'y aurait plus aucun problème. Ils pourraient enfin vivre l'esprit en paix, sans que ma présence perturbe chacune de leurs pauvres existences.

- Assez, murmurai-je, les mains sur les oreilles, afin d'empêcher le bruit qu'ils faisaient de trop me perturber. S'il vous plaît...

Gellert, qui fut le seul à avoir entendu ma requête apparemment, la cria à ma place, pour faire calmer mes deux pauvres frères. Je lui lançai un regard, pour le remercier une deuxième fois aujourd'hui. Mes frères se calmèrent, se décidant à bien vouloir se soucier de moi. Je ne voulais pas vraiment leur attention, j'aurais préféré qu'ils me laissent seule, mais pouvais-je leur en vouloir ? Je venais d'essayer de m'enlever la vie, pour rejoindre maman. J'avais été inconsciente, comme ils me diraient. Mais je ne m'en voulais toujours pas.

J'en avais marre de cette isolation. J'en avais marre de me cacher, de me faire constamment surveiller. J'aurais voulu vivre, vivre comme n'importe qui peut le faire. Mais cela ne m'était pas donné. Depuis l'incident, avec les deux garçons moldus, quelque chose s'était brisé en moi. Maman m'avait interdit de me rendre à Poudlard comme mes deux frères, pour mieux pouvoir me protéger. Mais tout cela me fatiguait. J'en pouvais plus de ces sornettes. Il fallait que je rejoigne l'autre monde, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mes frères se porteraient beaucoup mieux ainsi.

- Ariana, me dit doucement Abelforth, on peut savoir pourquoi tu t'es enfuie ? Tu as failli mourir, nous nous sommes inquiétés, ton frère et moi.

Gellert roula des yeux et tourna les talons. Quant à moi, je ne répondis pas tout de suite, ne sachant que croire quant à leurs réaction. Je me renfermai dans ma couverture, encore grelottante. Je fixai le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée, me surprenant à le trouver beau, plus que d'habitude. Je pris une grande bouffée d'air, puis me décidai à leur répondre.

- Je voulais être avec maman, pour Noël.

Ils décidèrent de ne pas me répondre, je crois. Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de mes joues. Larmes que je tentai de garder silencieuses, pour éviter une autre de ces crises. Doucement, mes frères, et mêmes Gellert s'approchèrent de moi, pour me serrer dans leur bras. Je me laissai faire, croyant que j'avais besoin d'eux maintenant plus que jamais.

J'étais triste pour eux. Mes frères me soutenaient, sans rien dire. Mes frères qui me témoignaient leur amour, sans se douter que ce que j'avais recherché, c'était surtout de partir loin. J'étais triste pour mes frères, qui ne savaient pas qu'un de ces jours, j'aurais réalisé mon objectif.

Et que ce jour, enfin, je serai loin d'eux.


End file.
